Heart Without A Beat
by Ms. Essential
Summary: Hitting the ground. I'll be hitting the ground. Escape what's left I aint trying to be found. What's happening to me? Why do I feel so weak? How come I can't remember anything? Why do them big men want me? What have the town done to deserve this? - Would you do anything for your family and friends, even if you have to kill a thousands to get them back? Try going through my world...
1. I'm Running Away

**Chapter 1: I'm running away**

Running. I'm running away. Bullets shooting my way. Will I ever leave and get away? Seeing them people weren't right! What they was doing wasn't right! Those poor innocent children lives all gone cause of them men and strangers. Our town had no clue of who or what kind of people they were but everything about this is just so wrong. Trying to help them while I was there they inject me with something but what was it? It didn't do anything but was it supposed to? I'll have to check it out when they're off my tracks.

Hitting the ground. I'll be hitting the ground. Escape what's left I ain't trying to be found. What's happening to me? Why do I feel so weak? How come I can't remember anything? Why do them big men want me? What have the town done to deserve this? This rips me up in so many ways it can't be explained or unspoken. Killing my team in front of my eyes was the worst to see but ain't a surprise I wonder if my parents escaped somewhere safer then this. Getting up straight away I see they have dogs. Just great! I bet they have a positive view on this!

Still running I look over my shoulder as I see that there getting far and almost out of my sight. Running towards anywhere as long as I'm not with people who wants to kill me. So much scratches appeared on my skin but thank god they won't leave any scars. It was just a normal day at the town as my father was the mayor of the town as my mom was a doctor. Them both were both respectable people with so much trust from others and the citizens that lived in the small town.

Sirens. All I hear are sirens. But from where? Looking over my shoulder for the last time they out of sight but my feet keep moving ahead. Just incase they're running but in a slower pace but still behind me. Looking around I try looking for something I can hide in or change my route to just to get them off my trail. There's nothing until I see this big rock with vines falling in front as if the rock has no entrance as I run up faster and look at it. Looking at everything behind me the sky is grey and cloudy with no sun. The trees have not much leaves and twigs are everywhere. Sighing I touch the rock and see that it's a cave. Hearing the dog bark I quickly hide myself as I watch them stop to look for me.

Looking at them I see they're all wearing black long coats with a white sign on each forearm and back. It looks like a tribal symbol shaped in a circle with knotted patters going around like ivy vines. Having masks on I don't see who they are but I wouldn't recognize them anyway. I forgot they had dogs as it seems the dog is trying to find me scent but with this plant that stood side by side the cave had a strong stench as that shooed off my scent. One of the men that has purple hair with a black mask and red eyes comes close to the cave. Ok now I've got to worry. He looks carefully as it looks like he can't see through the rock or as if something was blocking him to not see what he was expecting.

"Who are you?" I hear a voice behind me as fall on to the cold floor in such surprise and shockment my blood went all the way up to my head as the adrenaline was something I wasn't ready for. Oh god please be a good person. I turn around as I see another girl. She has pink short bobby hair with 2 strands spiking up on the top of her head and she has the same shade of pink in her eyes. She's in quiet interesting clothes as I'm just in black shorts with white knee-high socks that is now dirty and teared with the knee-high socks slipping down. Feeling quite cold I was in a purple tank top with black leather jacket and some black doc martens my mother bought from another town when she was travelling.

"Sorry if I disturbed you" She immediately apologises as if I hurt her or make it looks like as if she disrupted something. But who knew; her giving me a fright as she looks innocent enough without her talking. But she seems like a nice person. But what is she doing in the cave? Isn't there just 1 entrance or is there another. I look around to turn to the way I walked in as my eyes went wide as soon as I saw that the way I came in was blocked with the cave wall. How did it open? I move closer to the wall as I touch it to see if this is the cave trick but as soon as I touch it; it's solid. How?

"My name is Ryla Aimi Mayumi but call me Ryla. May I ask who are you?" I ask with anxiety as I felt like saying my full name as I suddenly feel comfortable around her. I guess I'm going to have to trust people and hope it won't break. She hands her hand out as her little scare got me on my knees. I held on to her hand as I smile while she lifts me up with my own support I get up. As soon as I get up I dust my self as I see that I got some nasty cuts and bruises. I turn around as I tie my laces back together as I hear a gasp.

"What is it?" I turn around as I see her eyes as if she saw a ghost but I'm no ghost. Her hands are shaking. What scared her? She has to tell me. I look at myself and I see that nothing is wrong with me. Did she see a spider or something? Scorpion? Oh lord there can be scorpions in here and I didn't realise that. I look at her as she looks like some of her blood has started to move again in her circulation system.

"You got a s-shot on y-your ba-back" She stammered out as my eyes widened. A shot? I didn't get hit by a bullet did I. When did I get shot? How come it didn't hurt then? They've got my back but it doesn't hurt and I wonder why I didn't realise it when I actually got shot. I try to look over my left shoulder as that's where she pointed out but I can't see it. How far back is it then? It's not hurting right now but I guess I'll be ok for a while till maybe when the pain kicks in.

"Hey, I'm ok surprisingly I don't feel anything and hey I'm going to live, but I just want to go to a doctor to look at it ok" I say as she nods and then smiles weakly at me as I smile and then look at the other side of the cave. I start walking to the where maybe the pink girl came from as she walked behind. I can tell she's a little worried but she doesn't need to be. I sigh as I continue walking.

"My name is Mathilda Alster as I didn't mention it earlier on" She says as she smiles again and I just nod and walk and try to find an exit as soon as we find light I feel happy but then my happiness leaves me as soon as I see things I never seen before. Like sun. Back at the town there wasn't much sun but it was nothing compared to this kind of heat I'm already feeling. I hear so much noise and talking and yet so much voices with such energy. Some people were like zombies back at home but this is really different. I keep walking at Mathilda is now beside me as I'm a little nervous will at these people; there's so many like millions and billions.

"Come, we'll go to the hospital so you get that shot checked and the same to your other cuts" Mathilda says as I nod. We walk out the cave as it looks like were now in a park as we both just continue walking. Feeling the sun feels so great on my skin I can get used to this but I don't want to get sun burnt oh I know sun-screen will do. I wonder what the rest of this town looks like but this town looks massive compared to where I used to live.

"Japan is always hot sometimes it rains but it's more like sun anyways were close to the hospital now... And people are staring so let's go quickly" Mathilda says as she says were in Japan. Japan. What? I used to live in Birmingham at the country-side in the UK and here I am in Japan just by walking through a cave. I some how what transported there to here in just a few steps. Am I going ballistic or just completely crazy?

Crossing the road we walk into this hygienic building and I'm guessing it's the hospital. Everything here is polished and I feel dirty to just step in. Walking in it has a nice air conditioner the breeze is just fine. We walk in to the hospital as we go to the reception as the receptionist was on the phone until she hung up and looked at me and Mathilda with a smile.

"Hi, I just want to get a check-up for my friend and she needs it now cause you see she has a few cuts and bruises but she somehow have's this bullet shot at her left side of her back" Mathilda says as she holds onto my shoulder and turns me around so my back is facing the receptionist as she gasp looking surprised too. What is it with all this gasping?

"Dr Greene will be with you right away in room 403 up the escalators and your first right corridor" She gives us instructions as Mathilda already got me appointment with a doctor and I'm quiet surprised. Maybe it's because she said bullet shot and the state I'm in. It looks like I was trying to commit suicide by jumping over a cliff and then just stand up like nothing happened. We follow the instructions as we see the room right ahead of us as we both knock on the door before we hear a come in.

"Well hello there girls, I heard your friend is injured" Dr Greene says as she smiles and looks at us both. She has light blonde hair with light pale blue eyes with framed glasses in front. She places another chair for us as I sit in the main one cause she gestured me to. Sitting down she looks at me and then at Mathilda.

"Well Miss, may I take your name" She asks as she get's out a board and pen waiting for my answer she looks up at me.

"Ryla Aimi Mayumi" I answer as she smiles and writes it down pretty fast. I look over at Mathilda as she gives me a thumbs up and mouths' the word 'good luck' good luck for what?

"Date of birth" She asks as I look at her and just think; she's a doctor. I can trust her don't worry about it. Mathilda is here so it's ok.

"5th of August 1994" I'm a Leo. I know. Lions are supposed to brave, and strong but hey I'm not and plus everybody is different in a way they're easy with.

"Ok that's all I wanted to know, don't worry about any further questions that won't be needed as I just need to help you with your injuries" She says as she was mentioning the gun shot. A ringtone goes off as it's Mathilda she stands up apologetically as she walks away by the door leaving me with Dr Greene as she tells me to get up and sit on the bed facing the wall.

"I'm in the hospital Max... I'm ok... Yes I'm sure... Positive... 100%... I'm here because my friend is injured... I don't know... Fine.. Ok... I got to go... Fine!... Bye bye" She hangs up as I didn't mean to eavesdrop in her conversation but I'm guessing the person she was talking to was Max meaning a boy maybe brother, best-friend, boyfriend, or just a friend like me. She walks in as the doctor takes my jacket off and moves my left strap down so she has better access to the wound.

"This is going to take some time but Miss Mayumi it may hurt" Dr Greene says as I just nod. She ties my black hair into a bun instead of my long pony tail as it feels like she's putting some sort of acid on to the wound. I noticed on my left that it's all glass window being all visible until Mathilda pulled the blinds down so it's more private.

"It's amazing Miss Mayumi that the bullet hasn't gotten far into your body as your body is slowly developing to push it out but it's something in my reach" Ok I didn't know my body does that or was doing that while I got shot. She has these things in her hands as I can't get a good look of as I just close my eyes and let her do what doctors do best.

* * *

"Max what happened? Did anything happened to Mathilda?" Tyson said as he saw Max put the phone down but to Tyson he looked paler then usual as he kept shaking Max urging for a response but nothing came from him until he looked at Tyson.

"Stop shaking me Ty, Mathilda is alright but the friend she was with wasn't, I'm going down to the hospital to check you know if she might not tell me exactly want to come?" Max said coolly as Tyson listened and then shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't really mind tagging along but he would like to meet this friend of Mathilda's.

"Anyone want to tag along?" Tyson shouts out loud as Max sweat drops and swears under his breath as he just walks away expecting it to just be him and Tyson but it's a big no to Max favour as the whole pack has to go with them. Walking out of the dojo Tyson wasn't really far but Max wondered who would have made friends with his girlfriend Mathilda. She's timid and quiet but she rarely talks out loud to strangers.

Walking under the sun Max was glad he took his water bottle with him but he was glad that the hospital provided cold water bottles in the vending machines as Tyson, Ray, and Tala ran too as Tala was visiting from Russia with Kai. That's nice of them Max thought as he walked to the receptionist.

"Hi I'm looking for a girl who has pink -" Max says as he get's cut off as the receptionist smiles and just by the judge of it; it's like she already knows who he's talking about and he hasn't even got to the description of his girlfriend appearance.

"Up the escalators, first right, room 403" She finishes as she picks back the phone she put down and continues the conversation she was in as it looked like to Max that she was writing an appointment down for someone he has no clue of. Max mouths the word 'thank you' as he gestured the others to follow him as they all follow Max to wherever the nurse told him to go.

Turning to his right as he walked further down the corridor and saw straight away that the room Mathilda was in. The door was open as he could see his girlfriend sitting there watching something like it's a horror movie as she turns and makes a few faces as she looks up to her left and catches her eyes with some sky blue ones.

* * *

In the corner of my eyes while I was still turned around, Dr Greene changes my position as I'm sitting at the foot of the bed but facing the pillow as she's behind me. In this way I can see who come's in and out of the room while I won't have my back on Mathilda anymore. Seeing that she isn't in the room anymore Dr Greene seems pretty focused on the shot as she's starting to stitch it together whilst pulling the bullet onto a metal plate.

She let me read the bullet as it was one of them ammo bullets but either it could be a sprite but looking at it now it would have been a shiny gold but not real gold as it's just covered in my blood dried up. I shift a little as I wait for Mathilda until I hear some steps walk towards the door as it's Mathilda but with some people I do not know... Wait they're the bladebreakers back in days which ain't far beyond from now. Mathilda was holding someone hand as I see who it is as she I mean he walks into the room with his bright blonde hair and blue eyes looking so colourful as they're 3 other guys.

"Ryla meet Max, Tyson, Ray and Tala" Mathilda says as I look at them and just give them a small wave and small smile. Don't expect me to give these strangers the best smiles I can do. I sit there quietly as I feel a hit. She. Hit. My. Nerve. Ok that really hurts and it's something that doesn't make me feel comfortable anymore. A flash image of my team mates come in mind as I don't want to remember that now. I want something fresh and yet I have to remember something I wish I hadn't thought about.

The way the men attacked and hit them made me feel so upset that I couldn't do anything. Nothing stopped them. Not even my pleads and begs they still went on forward without a thought or sympathy. So much blood. So much cries. So much cuts. Bruises. Marks. They're faces weren't even recognisable afterwards and then the canes and whips came along and did they're bit as that made me break into tears. My parents they're parents were nowhere to be seen as I wish this didn't happen. Trying to get out of 3 men arms they were too strong but I have to try. Get back my _revenge_. Anger won't solve anything yes that's true but doesn't it make you feel you could've done something and now that it's laying on your shoulders it's something that cannot be unforgotten. I have to do something for their souls. I have to. It can be on my do before death list.


	2. New Livings

**Chapter 2: New Livings**

There was a lot of people in the room and I have no clue who they are except Mathilda. Dr Greene finished what she needed to do as she asked for privacy between me and her so Mathilda is now just waiting outside with the other guys that arrived. I didn't know what Dr Greene wanted as she sat me down back at the chair. She was putting all the equipment away as I just waited in my seat just watching what she was doing. Whilst she was doing that I started to think about something's like where am I going to live? I don't have any money and I know nothing about Japan. Stupid English schools. All they teach you is Spanish, French and German well that's what they teached us in my school and plus you can only pick one language and I got stuck with French but I do know a bit of Spanish and German.

Getting lost in my own thoughts she asked me something. "Miss Mayumi... Do you have any where to stay?" How am I going to answer this one. She puts the last equipment away as I look at her as she sits down in front of me and looks at the computer screen. She waits for my reply as I try thinking for an excuse.

"Can I say something" I say as she looks at me a little confused as she still looks back at the computer screen while turning towards me before looking into my very pale grey eyes a close shade to white but then again it sometimes turn ice blue like my mother eyes.

"You can tell me anything Miss Mayumi I'm here to help you" She says as I look at her. I don't like it when people call me Mayumi or Miss because it just makes me feel more uncomfortable. I'm starting to know her but to make me feel at ease why can't she call me Ryla?

"I would like it if you can call me Ryla instead of Miss Mayumi" Saying that she nods and smiles. She's a nice lady. I wonder if she's married does she have any kids of her own? She goes back at the computer before typing a few things as she suddenly stops.

"So Ryla, are you on your own?" Different question. I guess this one is something I can answer I mean I'm almost an adult so I should be more independent and stand up on my own two feet.

"Yes, I don't know if my parents are dead as I used to live in a town. Some people came and destroyed the town, killing everybody they see, they also killed my closes friends also being a team together but in front of my eyes... I ran away through a forest as I kept running and running until I hid in a cave and then Mathilda found me" I think I said too much but for some reason with Dr Greene she seems like someone I can talk to and it could be about almost anything and she would understand me.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that Ryla, but you might not know that they might be alive. But I'm guessing your on your own" I nod as she looks down before typing. Is she typing this up or something? Well she is a Doctor and she is doing her job. I look down at my hands as Dr Greene wrapped them up with bandages cause of the cuts that were formed when I was running I guess the cuts were pretty deep.

"Please call me Ana and Ryla would you like to stay with me until we can find your parents, I don't want a girl like you walking around Japan as anyone can do anything to you. I live on my own as there'll be enough space for your own room and you don't have to worry about school as I'll find a place for you in one of the colleges in Japan" Hearing this rises my spirits. She's offering me to stay with her. And she's letting me call her by her first name... But it could be a nickname. I look up to her as she smiles at me.

"Would you really let me? I mean... You've only just met me and your offering me so much" I feel happy. After what happened this just made me suddenly happy. I have a home. A roof above my head. Someone to look after me. A college to go to. This is all so much to appreciate.

"Ryla, for some reason something inside me trust's you and you seem like a very interesting person I would like to get to know you more is that ok with you?" I smile and nod as I feel like a overcome with happiness as my body controls it self and hugs _Ana_. I hear her chuckle as she hugs me back.

"My shift finishes in few minutes as Dr Newbery takes my night shifts so I can take you to my house now?" She says as I look at and then at the clock as see that it's now 6PM. I remembered that Mathilda is outside as I look back at Ana.

"Can I talk to Mathilda" I said as Ana nods and turns back to the computer as it looks like she's shutting the computer down. I stood up as I walk towards the door and open to see that they're still waiting outside. I walk out as Mathilda walks towards me and gives me a hug as that's un-expected. I hug her back as we both let go of each other.

"So how did it go?" She asks me as I look at her then through the doors at Ana as she's putting her stuff away. It's kind of awkward not knowing the other 3 as I'm guessing the blonde is Max as he was the first she hugged when he walked in.

"Ok... Dr Greene is letting me stay with her until we find my parents and the town so were going home and you should too... It's getting late and dark" I say as she nods and listens to me. I know the other 4 are listening as there isn't anything else you could listen to.

"That's ok and yeah we'll leave with you but tomorrow will I get to see you or shall we meet up somewhere? At the park?" Mathilda gets carried away as I don't know where the park is but maybe Ana could tell me. I nod as we both hug as Ana come's out of her office and turns the light off as she's carrying a few things. I offer as she just passes me her bag which is her laptop.

"Oh Ryla I forgot to introduce you to these guys, guys meet Ryla, Ryla meet Max, Tyson, Tala and Ray I know this is sudden but tomorrow would be better to talk to each other" Mathilda says as I chuckle and give a small wave to the other 4 as some of them gives a smile and some of them just says Hey.

We walk to the front of the building as we part I give Mathilda a hug and just say goodbye to the rest as me and Ana walk towards the staff car park. We walk towards her car as I'm a little surprised her car is quite big as it's a Range Rover evoque in white wow this car is a new model must have been expensive when she bought it. We put the stuff away as she tells me to keep the laptop on my lap so it doesn't get damaged in the back. She starts the car and turns the radio on as the sun is going down. Such a pretty sunset.

"So Ryla what would you like to eat for dinner?" Ana asks me as I try thinking. I don't know what I want to eat. I guess I eat whatever she'll give me as I look at her.

"Anything really, I don't mind" I reply as she smiles and stops at the red light. Most shops are closing down as I need clothes. Oh well I guess I'll wait for tomorrow. I look around as there aint much people out at this time but a lot of cars as I'm guessing most adults are going home now from their job.

"Would you like some stir-fry? It's like noodles but cooked with vegetables, and little pieces of chicken" Ana says as that sounds tasty to eat. Is she going to make it? You probably realise that I ask a lot of questions. Well I guess I have a lot of questions in mind.

"Sure that sounds tasty" I reply as she smiles and drives again as the light turns green. Turning around a round-about we drive this road were some of the houses are quiet big she continues driving down until she turns and drive up in a drive as the gates open automatically.

"That is not a house!" I say as my eyes widen at how big the house is. It's massive as I hear her chuckle. She's got a lot of space for people and she lives here alone! Driving in she parks her car right in front of the door as the door is big. Doesn't she feel lonely?

"I'll show you to your room and set some spare clothes out for you, after that we can eat and go bed or we can talk to each other if you'd like but tomorrow I got work but I finish early, so we can go shopping to buy you some new clothes" Ana says as I smile at her and nod. She stops the car as we both walk towards the house door she places the key in the key-lock as she let me walk in first. The corridor was amazingly huge! There was a two-way staircase at both sides leading to the second floor and then another one leading towards the top floor. Above me was a massive chandelier with so much crystals you can't keep count.

She closes the door as I see the butler by the door lock it. Looking around there was maids and butlers stationed all at a place like princess's in story books. Instead of having a castle she has a mansion. Looking around she walks me through the living room towards the kitchen as I sit on one of the bar stools beside the counter top. There were some chefs in the kitchen as I guessed they were already ready preparing the meal.

"So Ryla tell me about yourself, like what do you like doing, where do you like going?" Ana asks as I sit and wonder and try to think. While I was thinking of something one of the chefs brings to us both 2 glasses full of strawberry milkshakes with whip-cream swivelled on top and a straw poking out.

"I like going to places visiting areas but when I got a job and some money and it's the holiday I want to travel around the world and go to as many countries as I can, but I like shopping, watching movies, doing outdoor stuff, singing, reading, playing instruments, drawing and so some sketches oh and I like cooking it's something my mother taught me when she had time off" I reply as I take a sip of the strawberry milkshake as Ana does too.

We both talk like a lot until we finished our stir-fry so were both walking up the stairs and she's leading me to my room on the second floor as her room was on the second floor too. She walks me down as I'm at the right side of the corridor and she's at the left. She shows me the room as she says it was the second master bedroom.

"I hope you'll be able to sleep tonight... You know having a new place to live in after what you've been through, you know you're a strong young girl after what you managed to tell me after all the drama, goodnight Ryla and I'll see you later in the afternoon" Ana said before leaving me by my new bedroom door. She walks off as I look down wanting to say something.

"Ana I want to thank you so much! But... Is it ok if I can go down the park tomorrow to meet Mathilda?" I ask hoping for a positive reply as she halts and then turns around with a smile. I hold onto the door handle before I walk in as I wait for her to reply.

"No need to thank me, and yes it is ok for you to go, make some new friends but come back home at 5 o'clock ok?" She says as I feel my face lighten up with excitement. I have to remember their names what was it again... Ray... Tala, Max and what was the other guy name? I nod at Ana as she smiles again and walks don't he corridor to where ever her room is. I walk into my room as my bedroom is massive! I've got a porch viewing the view outside but the door is closed with some sheer curtains covered.

My bed is on my left being in between 2 doors beside. Opposite my bed are a few steps but there was a coffee table with a plasma TV on the wall. beside the beside on each side are another 2 doors leading to anywhere. There's a vanity, dressers, desk, shelves anything a girl would want in her room. I walk into the room noticing that each door has writing entitled on it. Reading one it says closet as the further one says bathroom and then I turn my head to the right side reading what it says on the other 2 doors. Study and Extras. Hmm... I guess the study would be for school.

Yawning, I decided to quickly take a shower to cleanse myself from all these cuts and feel more cleaner then before. Taking half an hour I walk into my closet with just a towel wrapped around my body. Opening the door I flick the lights on as I look into my closet and see that it's practically empty there's only a few clothes as I just pick a big well it's an over-size t-shirt as I let slide over me with my lingerie underneath. Finally being done I walk into my bed which to me looks like a king-size with 4 posters which I find pretty cool.

Before I knew it I fell asleep. I guess I am really tired, but what I tried thinking about before I fell asleep is what will Mathilda friends think of me?


End file.
